Fairy (Monster Class) Spells by Level
0-Level Fairy Spells—Create Water, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Flare, Guidance, Know Direction, Light, Mending, Purify Food and Drink, Read Magic, Resistance, Spark, Stabilize, Virtue 1st-Level Fairy Spells—Alter Winds, Bristle, Burning Disarm, Calm Animals, Charm Animal, Cure Light Wounds, heal, Detect Aberration, Detect Animals or Plants, Detect Snares and Pits, Detect the Faithful, Diagnose Disease, Dream Feast, Endure Elements, Entangle, Faerie Fire, Feather Step, Flare Burst, Goodberry, Hairline Fractures, Hide from Animals, Keen Senses, Liberating Command, Longstrider, Magic Fang, Magic Stone, Negate Aroma, Pass without Trace, Produce Flame, Ray of Sickening, Remove Sickness, Shillelagh, Speak with animals, Summon Minor Ally, Summon Nature's Ally I 2nd-Level Fairy Spells— Accelerate Poison, Animal Aspect, Animal Messenger, Animal Trance, Aspect of the Bear, Burning Gaze, Campfire Wall, Cat's Grace, Certain Grip, Chill Metal, Defoliate, Delay Poison, Eagle Eye, Elemental Speech, Endure Elements (Communal), Feast of Ashes, Fire Trap, Flame Blade, Flaming Sphere, Forest Friend, Glide, Greensight, Gust of Wind, Heat Metal, Hold Animal, Lockjaw, Natural Rhythm, Owl's Wisdom, Pernicious Poison, Pox Pustules, Reduce Animal, Resist Energy, Restoration (Lesser), Scent Trail, Share Language, Soften Earth and Stone, Soothing Word, Spider Climb, Stone Call, Summon Nature's Ally II, Summon Swarm, Tar Ball, Tree Shape, Warp Wood, Web Shelter, Wilderness Soldiers, Wood Shape 3rd-Level Fairy Spells—daze monster, enthrall, false life, glitterdust, hidden speech, hold person, Greater Animal Aspect, Anthropomorphic Animal, Ape Walk, Aqueous Orb, Ash torm, Badger's Ferocity, Burrow, Burst of Nettles, Call Lightning, Channel the Gift, Cloak of Winds, Companion Mind Link, Contagion, Cup of Dust, Cure Moderate Wounds, Daylight, Delay Poison (Communal), Diminish Plants, Dominate Animal, Feather Step (Mass), Fungal Infestation, Heattroke, Hide Campsite, Hurricane Blast, Lily pad Stride, Mad Monkeys, Magic Fang (Greater), Meld into Stone, Nature's Exile, Neutralize Poison, Plant Growth, Poison, Protection from Energy, Pup Shape, Rain of Frogs, Remove Disease, Resinous Skin, Resist energy (Communal), Sheet Lightning, Shifting Sand, Sleet Storm, Snare, Speak with Plants, Spike Growth, Spit Venom, Stone Shape, Summon Nature's Ally III, Vermin Shape I, Wind Wall, Absorb Toxicity, Air Walk, Antiplant Shell, Arboreal Hammer, Aspect of the Stag, Atavism 4th-Level Fairy Spells— Ball Lightning, Blight, Bloody Claws, Cape of Wasps, Command Plants, Control Water, Cure Serious Wounds, Dispel Magic, Echolocation, Flame Strike, Freedom of Movement, Geyser, Giant Vermin, Grove of Respite, Life Bubble, Moonstruck, Obsidian Flow, Plague Carrier, Protection from Energy (Communal), Reincarnate, Repel Vermin, Ride the Waves, River of Wind, Rusting Grasp, Scrying, Spike Stones, Strong Jaw, Summon Nature's Ally IV, Thorn Body, Touch of Slime, True Forme, Vermin Shape II, Volcanic Storm, Animl Growth, Aspect of the Wolf, Atonement, Awaken 5th-Level Fairy Spells— Baleful Polymorph, Blessing of the Salamander, Call Lightning Storm, Commune with Nature, Greater Contagion, Control Winds, Cure Critical Wounds, Death Ward, Fickle Winds, Fire Snake, Hallow, Insect Plague, Raise Animal Companion, Reprobation, Rest Eternal, Snake Staff, Stoneskin, Summon Nature's Ally V, Threefold Aspect, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Tree Stride, Unhallow, Wall of Fire, Wall of Thorns, Age Resistance, Anti Life Shell, Bear's Endurance (Mass), Bull's Strength (Mass), Cat's Grace (Mass), Cure Light Wounds (Mass), Greater Dispel Magic, Dust Form, Eagle Aerie, Epidemic, Owl's Wisdom (Mass), Siege of Trees. 6th-Level Fairy Spells—'' ''Find the Path, Fire Seeds, ironwood, Liveoak, Move Earth, Plague Storm, Repel Wood, Sirocco, Spellstaff, Stoneskin (Communal), Stone Tell, Summon NAture's Ally VI, Swarm skin, Tar Pool, Transport Via Plants, Wall of Stone, Age Resistance greater, Animate Plants, Changestaff, Control Weather, Creeping Doom, Cure Moderate Wounds (Mass), Fire Storm, Health, Rampart, Scouring Winds, Sunbeam, Transmute Metal to Wood, True Seeing, Animal Shapes, Mass Atavism, Control Plants, Sunburst, Elemental Swarm (Fire elementals only), Shambler, Regenerate, Greater Siege of Trees.